My Wife is a Gangster
by Daisuke-fujisaki
Summary: What if Kaoru was in charge of a the Big Yukimura Company while, he leaves the dirty work for Chizuru. Can She prove her brother wrong that She could be ahead of him when being leader? AU. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:...uhhh...I felt like writing this because it inspired me to write while watching the Korean Movie "My wife is a Gangster".So...The Title will be the name of the story. Although, as you can see it's not about it...not much about gangs in it. AU. Also Homeless Hiji :D**

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Hakuouki. It belongs to Ideal Factory and Studio Deen.**

* * *

><p><strong>PlaceTime : Destination Unknown, 12:48 PM.**

Chizuru found herself surrounded by the opposing group as it was raining that night. She smirked at her opponent and landed a hit on one then moved to another. One by one, they all fell as she swiftfully countered they're attacks. Splashs, grunts and yells were heard during the stormy night. They're attacks kept on coming and she repelled them; She returned to her fighting stance, while her brown eyes showing no emotion as she round-house kicked one towards the head, instantly knocking him out. She slightly tilted her head behind her but kept her eyes infront of her.

There was two in front and one behind she scanned, then concentrated on those in front. She waited for them to make they're move in which they did. Both men from both sides jumped kicked simultaneously but, Chizuru stepped out of the way watching both men collied with each other. The last man stared at her in shock then instantly ran away in fear but, She took off her left shoe and threw it directly at his head. Watching the man fall instantly and she went to retrieve her shoe.

Once it's on, she walked away from the bodies and into another street. Wiped water off her face, she reached into her black pants took out her phone. "1:06 PM." Chizuru read then texted her brother.

**Send to Contact: Kaoru-chan 3**  
><strong>Number: 123-456-7890<strong>  
><strong>Message: Kaoru-nii, I'm coming home now, Took care of somethings. When I get home we're going to have Beef curry, if your not busy today? Luff chu :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chizuru closed her phone and smiled to herself; Her brother was going to be home today and it's been a while since he has been really busy with running the Yukimura Company. She frowned as she remembered that her brother had to take over at the age of 15 on they're very birthday. It was sudden as both of they're parents were in a car accident coming to celebrate they're birthday. Now, he's 20 which made her that age as well but, was born an hour later. Since they're twins, nobody could tell the difference between them. Well, almost since Kaoru complained alot and she silently obeyed.<p>

Although, most of the elders said that Chizuru acted like a true leader but, Kaoru dismissed it and made her in charge of important things. She walked to a conveniece store to buy some supplies needed in they're apartment. Once out the store, she saw a man laying half dead against a wall across from her under a small shield blocking the rain. She ignored him at first but, somehow she got a feeling not to leave him there. Sighing softly, she walked up to the man and tapped on his shoulder, he stirred and opened one eye that's shown as purple at her looking irritated.

"What? your here to make fun of me too?"

She stared at him confused then shook her head. "Why are you out here in the rain?"

"I'm homeless, What does it look like?" He glared at her and pointed at his worn out clothes.

"Sorry..." Chizuru muttered.

"Save it. I don't need your sympathy." He spatted angrily.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and took it out to read her message.

**Received Message From: Kaoru chan 3  
>Message: I won't be home at all Chizuru . I'm still busy with things again. My schedule is full. Didn't I tell you that from the start? Your wasting my time! And do you pay for the bill of wasting texts and calls? No! I Do! So, Stop Bothering me!...Luff chu too Chizuru 3 :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chizuru closed her phone without any need to reply to the message. Turning her focus to the man who raised an eyebrow who now shown both eyes. She returned his face expression back at him. He frowned and glared at her; She slightly smiled at his expression, it's as she knew it was coming.<p>

"Do you want to stay at my place then?" She asked, earning a confused expression.

"Asking a complete stranger to stay at your place? Your weird." He raised his eyebrow again.

"You know..,Your not a stranger when we we're talking right now." She offered him her hand, "Plus It seems to me that I known you from somewhere..."

He stared at the hand before reaching for it, which pulled him up off the ground and stumbled on to her. She offered her shoulder to support him while he stared at her suprised at her actions. Leaning half of his weight on her, he waited until she began to walk.

"How do you know?"

"It wasn't really that hard, You had a hard time adjusting your body when I was reading my text message."

"Ah..I..see."

"How um...long.. were you Homeless?" She tiltled her head at him curiously.

"Two weeks...Although I can say my body was dumped today..right..here." He pointed at the ground.

"Dumped?"

"Yes, It's...as if...someone moved me here..while I was jumped and knocked unconscious...yesterday." He responed uncertain.

Chizuru didn't say another word, it felt like their isn't more to talk about if he's uncertain about it. Now that she think about it, she didn't ask for his name. Glancing up at him, she opened her mouth but, shut it as he spoke for her.

"Asking now...after all that talk?" He said with an amused voice.

"Um..ah.." she blushed at the embarrassment.

"Speechless...right..,you know you look cute while blushing..." He teased with a small amused smile.

"Ah..um.." She stuttered, which made him chuckle; Then she turned his face and brushed her lips against his. Making him stare at her in shock one again with a sight blush on his cheeks and turned his face away. She laughed softly as they arrived at the apartment building and walked inside, then waited for the elevator doors to open. Once it's open she pressed a button that was marked 10 on it. Both of them didn't say a word until Chizuru spoke.

"Yukimura Chizuru."

"Hijikata...Toshizo" He nodded.

The Elevator doors opened and they walked towards a door room that said "Presidential Suite R2". He raised an eyebrow at her but, she wasn't paying attention and unlocked the door with a keycard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Wells, Chizuru...That was certainly a Bold move. Also, Homeless Hijikata haha. Never knew that She would pick a guy off the streets. Kaoru seems too busy for Chizu. I just love his Text message to her. First all mean...then nice at the end. xD Please review :)<strong>

**Hakuouki Game for the PSP is coming to the U.S. Next year. It's also on the PSN When it comes out. I'm buying mines or pre-ordering it for the PSP :D**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:..Um...I haven't really updated due to lost point on Long Enough. I might discontiue it or re-write the whole story up again. For Mibu Loan, I will update it when school starts or when I get an inspiration on writing the next chapter. So, I'm more focused on this story since school is coming back.

Disclaimer : I Don't own Hakuouki. It belongs to Idea Factory & Studio Deen.

The door slid open as they entered into the room. Hijikata looked around slightly amaze at how the place looked more comfortable looking. He felt a warm feeling as if he was instantly greeted by the room, the feeling as if he was welcomed with open arms. Chizuru settled him down on a soft looking chair, smiling softly at him.

"It's feels...comfortable here.." His lips twitched.

"I kind of get that alot." She nodded at herself, comfirming that she did.

"Chizu-chan who that?" said a child who entered the room. "Is he Your boyfriend?"

Hijikata coughed before answering the boy with a no. The child's lips turned into a smile as he showed it brightly at Chizuru. He clutched on to her pants when he whined that he was very very hungry with puppy dog eyes. Chizuru sighed at the sight before asking the boy to show Hijikata the bathroom. He nodded at her as she walked towards the kitchen with her bag.

"I don't like you." was the child's response towards him, then pointed towards the door near the kitchen. "The bathroom this way."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow at this before following the boy towards the bathroom. The boy said he didn't like him, how tipical of the child although he was suprised to see a boy who's around ten years old. Is he her son? She seemed young to have a child at that age.

* * *

><p>"Is he your little brother?" Hijikata asked, when they all settled on the kitchen table for dinner. His arms were crossed and stared at the child with a raised eyebrow. The child glared back at him eating the curry slowly challenging him.<p>

"I would say yes but" She shurgged, "I kind of adopted him."

"Adopted?" Hijikata smirked but, vanished as curry smacked on his face.

"Souji-san! that wasn't nice!" Chizuru yelled and took his plate. "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't like him...he's like those other guys! But not like Saito-chan!" Souji shouted then pointed at the male."Your here to take Chizu-chan's money and break her heart, just like the other guys."

Hijikata wiped his face before sighing, why does this have to happen? Calming himself, he asked Souji slowly without trying to hiss, "Just how do you know I'm here for that?"

"Whenever Chizu-chan brings a guy over, he has a twinkle in his eye! I don't like to see Chizu-chan sad...it makes me hate people like you!" Souji shouted then frowned "When Saito-chan visits his eyes never twinkle."

"Do I even have a twinkle in my eye?" Hijikata glared then grabbed his plate, walking towards the living room."I don't want to argue with a little kid about guys. Or myself by the matter."

Chizuru watched the man leave the room, before setting her gaze of the boy. Souji was in near tears then got up and hugged Chizuru. She patted the boy's head before setting the plate on the table and placing the boy on her lap, letting him embrace her again.

"I...don't..want..to ..s-see ..you..sad..anymore." He said sobbing through tears. "Why..can't..you...marry..Saito-chan?"

Chizuru sighed before speaking softly, "Saito-san and I are friends, nothing more." Souji didn't seem satisfied the answer, "Why?...is..it..because..that..guy...didn't..have..the..twinkle?"

She remained silent before before wiping the boy's tears,"From the moment I saw him, I know he won't hurt me. Just like Saito-san who hasn't either. I just know it."


End file.
